Old Friends--A TFP Story
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Orion goes to see Megatronus one day after a day in the Colosseum and realizes he's in a bit of a foul mood. He wishes to help but the gladiator won't talk. However, the young archivist knows how to make him spill.


"**Old ****Friends"—A TFP Story**

* * *

**Summary: Orion goes to see Megatronus one day after a day in the coliseum and realizes he's in a bit of a foul mood. He wishes to help but the gladiator won't talk. However, the young archivist knows how to make him spill.**

**This is a request from EmeraldMoonGreen. She's been sick for a while, and to help make her feel better, I have decided to finish this today. I hope you like it, girl :) **

**Transformers © Hasbro**

* * *

Orion Pax was given the day off by his teacher and mentor, Alpha Trion, and since his oldest friend Ironhide was off fighting in the war, he knew of an alternative way to enjoy his day.

Going to the coliseum.

Normally, Orion was against violence, but he really had nothing better to do. And he thought it was time he paid his newest mentor, Megatronus, a visit.

Purchasing his ticket and taking his seat near the front row, he sat quietly amongst the cheering crowd as many gladiators came out through the doors, ready to take on their vile and vicious opponents. Megatronus was the last to enter the coliseum. The audience cheered and whooped for him, and he simply waved his hand in reply and nodded his helm.

Orion thought that was a bit odd; usually, Megatronus would have them basking, would show-off a little before the match actually began. He could also see, using magnified vision, that his older mentor was forcing a smile.

The beast that entered the coliseum from the other gate was a large Drill-Bot. It had millions of armor plating along its sides and back and its mouth was a black hole, armed with numerous fangs dripping Tox-N, gurgling and growling as it slithered its way towards the silver gladiator.

Megatronus snarled, and the second he drew his weapon and readied his shield, the crowd went berserk in excitement, anxiously awaiting the oncoming brawl. He let the gigantic, robotic worm slither towards him for a moment before charging forward, pointing his weapon behind him and defending his front with his shield. Once he was close enough, he leapt up into the air, and with a ferocious yell, he drove his blade into the back of the Drill-Bot's head. The worm shrieked but still wriggled, trying to buck Megatronus off, but the gladiator held fast. Then with a violent pull, Megatronus ran his sword down the beast's spine, severing a few wires and circuits, though it caused minimal damage due to the heavy plating. The worm slid and shook across the arena until Megatronus flew off and skidded across the ground, driving his feet into it to slow himself down.

Orion and the rest of the crowd anxiously and worriedly awed, but they knew there was no beast Megatronus couldn't handle. The metallic, monstrous worm reared up, revealing its underbelly. Megatronus smirked and readied himself for another attack, suddenly charging once more towards the Drill-Bot. The entire audience held its breath. The worm reared up and lunged forward towards the approaching gladiator, but Megatronus ducked and slid directly underneath it—driving his blade into its underbelly, slicing it clean open as the worm advanced forward. A large pool formed from underneath the Drill-Bot as it let out a screech of pain, twitching and rattling its body. Megatronus then stood in front of its face and rammed his weapon into it. The creature then laid still, the air hissing as it escaped its intakes.

The audience cheered madly, standing up and whooping, applauding Megatronus for yet another incredible duel. Even Orion got to his feet and clapped for his mentor, smiling and laughing heartily. Even though the massive quantity of spilt Energon and the violence did leave him feeling slightly squeamish.

After the show had ended, Orion headed for the back gate, where the two of them would usually meet after a tournament, waiting patiently for Megatronus to appear. Many minutes passed by while Orion leaned against the wall, becoming worried, when suddenly the gate slipped open and the great, silver mech appeared. Orion straightened up and smiled. "Hello, Megatronus," he said friendly.

Megatronus merely gave his helm a nod in response.

"I saw your performance today," Orion said as he followed his mentor out of the coliseum, the two of them taking a secret path to avoid eager fans. "I don't know if you saw me in the audience. I sat near the front row on the east side of the coliseum. But, you were great today. A-As you always are. Even though I hardly ever get to see you duel beasts because I spend my time in the Hall of Iacon Records, of course. And sometimes I choose not to, due to the heavy violence and spilt Energon..." Orion weakly giggled at himself. "Oh, I must sound like a fool, speaking like this."

"Indeed," Megatronus muttered, keeping his gaze elsewhere. "If you are so sensitive to violence, then why bother showing up?"

"Because I wanted to see you," Orion smiled.

"Why is that? Haven't you anything else to do?"

"No. It's my day-off today. I rarely get any, and like I said earlier, I hardly ever get to see you, so I decided to spend it seeing you duel against that beast. I was wondering when you would discover to attack at that Drill-Bot's underbelly, for that part of its body isn't protected by layered armor. I didn't expect your performance to go by so quickly. The previous gladiators all took long moments to take down its opponent. But with you being the best of the best, I guess it would explain how you defeated yours in mere minutes."

Megatronus suddenly spun towards him. "For the love of Primus, does your mouth ever close?! I did not ask for your company nor do I need it! So go off back to your precious Iacon Hall of Records and sort out some millennia-old data, or whatever it is you smart-afts do!"

Orion bore a look of shock and hurt on his face plate, completely not expecting his mentor to abruptly snap at him in such a manner. Megatronus saw the hurt in the young archivist's optics and sighed angrily. "Just...leave me be, Orion. I wish to be alone." He then turned away and headed off.

But Orion didn't leave. He only caught up with the gladiator. When he and Megatronus locked eyes for that brief moment, he sensed something troubling within him, and wanted to know what and why so he could help, even if the gladiator refused it. Megatronus growled a little as Orion raced by his side. "For such an obedient, intelligent mech, you don't seem to listen well."

"Listening isn't one of my strongest points, I will admit that," Orion said, "but seeing is something everyone says I have a talent for. Especially for finding inner turmoil."

The gladiator scoffed. "_Turmoil._ What turmoil could you possibly have seen in me?"

"You tell me."

"There is nothing."

"You are such a horrible liar, Megatronus. Just like I am. If you tell me what is troubling you, I might be able to help you," Orion offered.

"I told you, I do not need your company, nor do I need your help," Megatronus snarled. "Leave me be, Orion Pax, or I will gut you as I did the Drill-Bot."

Orion stuck out his lip in a pout at his mentor's stubbornness. He had to think of a way to make Megatronus spill. Something his teacher once told him came to mind, and a grin grew upon his face plate.

Megatronus didn't even hear the young mech approaching until it was too late. He felt Orion's arms wrap around his ankles, causing him to lose balance and fall onto his chest to the floor and felt him climbing up to his waist and sitting there. "Urgh! Orion! What is the meaning..." Megatronus's words were suddenly replaced with chuckles as the archivist danced his fingers along the gladiator's sides and wiggled them under his arms. "W-What are you doing?!" he asked through his giggled.

"It's a little trick Alpha Trion taught me some time ago. He says it works on helping others feel better if they're distraught, and to even get them to do something someone wants," Orion explained. "...Well, not that last part. I just made it up, but if this little game is enough to relieve you of grief, then it should get you to talk." He then dug his fingers into Megatronus's sides, wiggling them mercilessly.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! O-ORION, S-STOP THIS A-HA-HA-HAT ONCE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! T-THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"Not until you tell me what is bothering you," Orion said.

"T-The-he-he-he-here...is nothing to say!" Megatronus grunted through laughter. He could easily toss the youngling-like mech off of him, but he was becoming weak from laughter and could only lay there on the floor with Orion tickling him.

"Then I guess I have no choice except to continue." Orion mischievously stroked then dug his fingers into Megatronus's sides, underarms, and tried getting to his abdomen, and even reached behind him to get his feet. "Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" he cooed. "Just look at yourself! The great gladiator, Megatronus, being pinned by a simple librarian, rendered to a fit of giggles just because of a few tickles! Who's a sensitive gladiator? You are! Cootchie cootchie coo!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" Megatronus couldn't bear much more. If he wanted to get out of this sparkling-like situation, he had to meet Orion's needs. "ALRIGHT! HA-HA-HA-HA! Y-YOU WIN, ORION-HE-HE-HE-HE! LET ME-HEE-HEE UP, AND I'LL TA-HA-HA-TALK!"

"Very well," Orion said and finally released the giggling gladiator, sitting against the wall beside him. "I am listening."

Megatronus didn't know where to start. He heaved a sigh. "You have heard of the rumors going around, have you not?"

"The rumors about the High Council soon electing the next Prime. Yes," Orion nodded.

"Well...you know, there is nothing I've dreamed about more than becoming a Prime. Wielding the power and knowledge of the ancients, leading many followers and soldiers into battle, praised and honored by all, looked up to by little ones and looked down upon by the Primes who exiled Unicron...What I would give to have that honor bestowed upon me."

"But of course, you know that right isn't won. It is earned," Orion informed him.

"Yes, yes, I know," Megatronus said. "But...ever since I was a youngling, I've glanced up at the stars above, hoping I could be so much more one day, that I would stand out among the other Cybertronians, that they would know my name, and it would be heard across the universe."

"And they do, Megatronus."

"As a mere gladiator. Other planets have them as well. I am no different than them. I...I have planned to face the High Council and explain to them why they should pick me, but...to be truthful, I have been...afraid."

Orion smiled and rested a comforting hand on Megatronus's shoulder. "It's alright to feel afraid," he said. "Everyone who has gone to the Counsel has been afraid, even though the High Council members turned them down. But, you should just speak from your spark in what your beliefs are, and be truthful. Show them the Megatronus no one has seen before."

Megatronus was a bit in awe at how much this young mech, a _librarian_, could support him in such a way. No one had ever encouraged him like that before. A faint smile grew on the gladiator's face as he chuckled. "For a youngling, you are wise, Orion Pax."

"I am no youngling," Orion playfully pouted.

"Oh, really?" Megatronus suddenly grabbed Orion by his ankles and began gently scratching the bottoms of his feet.

"N-No! Not my feet! HA-HA-HA-HA!" Orion giggled, kicking his legs but the gladiator held his ankles fast.

"Well, if you insist treating me and acting like sparkling, then I shall treat you like one in return, Orion," Megatronus laughed as he continued tickling the archivist's feet, switching from the left foot to the right one randomly, going from strokes to scratches, almost clawing.

Orion laughed himself to tears. "HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE! NO-HO-HO-HO! HE-HE-HE-HE-HE! M-MEGATRO-HA-HA-ONUS...PLEASE S-STOP! I-I ONLY DID IT TO MAKE YOU TA-HA-HA-TALK!"

"Then hear me talk, Orion Pax! You will never do such an act on me again from this moment on, or I will crush you with my bear hands and use your data-filled head as a footrest. Am I clear?" Orion was too busy giggling to answer. Megatronus held the archivist's feet down with one arm and used his free hand to tickle his stomach, sending Orion into hysterics. "I said, am I clear?!"

"AHA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Y-YES! Y-YOU'RE CLEAR, YOU'RE CLEAR! NOW PLEASE...S-STAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

Megatronus couldn't help but watch his young mentor giggle and shriek like a little sparkling. He found it amusing that wherever he moved his hands and wiggled his fingers, Orion would laugh harder and harder. "What a sensitive thing you are," he mumbled to himself.

He tortured and tormented the young mech a little longer before finally letting up. Orion wearily propped himself up onto his elbows, giggling uncontrollably, and wiping away the tears of laughter that stained his cheeks. Megatronus laughed and helped the moor mech to his feet, steadying him.

"That was unfair," Orion whined. "I only did it to cheer you up and to get you to talk, not to torture you."

"Well, now you know not to, unless you want your limbs scattered across Iacon," Megatronus chuckled as the two began walking together again. "And I must thank you for your words, Orion Pax. I...truly cannot explain how they have helped me." Orion was pleased that he had helped his older mentor with his troubles and returned the thanks. "For someone meek, yet outgoing as yourself, you just might be destined for greatness."

The archivist's optics lit up. "You really believe so?"

"One day, anyway," said the gladiator, and they continued their walk through the secret path. "One day..."

* * *

Megatron's glaring red optics locked onto his opponent, who stood on the other side of the slab of rock, sneering his jagged teeth and grinning madly. It was that day, it was that very moment, that things would change. Two mortal enemies, standing on opposite sides of the battlefield, ready to fight for one last battle. Only one would make it out alive.

The Warlord couldn't help but reflect on their past alliances, chuckling. _You are not so meek, nor outgoing as you once were...Such a child you were then. Yet look at you now...That one day had come. When the High Council admired your words, saying you were destined for the title I wanted, when Primus bestowed the Matrix upon you, making you the next and last of the Primes...You were destined for greatness...but it was the destiny I wanted for myself. And now, once again, you shall put destiny to the test. One last time. _

"One shall stand..." began his opponent.

"And one shall fall," Megatron finished. "_You_, Optimus Prime!" _Orion Pax..._Megatron thought as the two grown mechs raced towards each other, exclaiming angrily. _The archivist who would wait for me by the back gate...who would blabber on about Cybertron's history and wouldn't care if I hardly listened to a single word he spoke...who was so harmless and kind...Is the sparkling-like young mech still inside of you, locked away with the rest of your memories? Do you remember that day? That little game you and I played, before we journeyed to the High Council together, after you encouraged me to be myself? Well, Orion Pax, I had been myself. I followed your words...yet look at where I am now. So this is how it ends..._

Megatron and Optimus Prime charged towards each other, raising their fists high.

_It will be a pleasure extinguishing your spark, Optimus Prime...yet a cruel manner to also kill the innocent mech I knew. But not everything has a happy ending, does it? _

_Farewell, old friend._

* * *

While Optimus Prime clung to the edge of the rebuilt space bridge under _The Nemesis_, he watched the fallen Decepticon leader's body slip from the Star Saber, which the revived Bumblebee had impaled him with, and plunge towards Earth. He couldn't help but lock onto the darkened optics of the former Warlord, a mental shiver creeping up his body. Those formerly red optics weren't red once. His spark wasn't so malicious and unforgiving before.

_Megatron,_ he thought as the Warlord entered the Earth's atmosphere. _Even now, I wish it didn't have to come to this. In the past, I never thought this day would come. In the past, things were peaceful and pure. There was no war, and no one to lead it. I do remember that day...that moment we had together, after the tournament and before journeying to the High Council, treating each other like sparklings. I enjoyed the conversation we had...however, I cannot help but feel guilty about the arrival of this day. If I had not gone to see you...then I would not have encouraged you...and you wouldn't have become a Decepticon. I was pleased and proud to have helped you...yet by doing so, I had began the chain of events leading to this. And for that...I am sorry...I am so sorry...Megatronus..._The fiery, silver ball then vanished.

_Farewell, old friend._

* * *

**_thank you all for reading this ^^ please R&amp;R_**


End file.
